Code Black - Saving Grace
by LanieEspo22
Summary: Follows Leanne and other characters after the end of 1x10. Enjoy and please review


SAVING GRACE

Set after 1x10 - Spoilers: If you have not seen the episode. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Black or published characters or story lines.

Walking out after kissing Cole, Leanne could feel the smile on her face, it didn't last long though soon the thoughts started coming in and the memories of hello and goodbye kisses with her husband float through her brain. It had been a horrible day and really all she wants to do is make sure that Jesse is alright for a fourth time. Unable to stop herself she swings by his room again, smiling softly when she realises that he is finally asleep. Finally having two private moments to herself the tears start to roll down her face as she recall seeing Jesse on the gurney for the first time, him crying out when they stopped his heart, and the sound of the monitor when his heart stopped. Walking fully into the room and closing the door, she feels like she can't breathe the tears are pouring down her face now and she's doing everything she can not to wake Jesse. She is not successful after five minutes of trying to stop the crying she hears Jesse calling out to he. "Leanne come to Mama, Mamas here." Walking over still not able to stop the tears she leans on the bed but Jesse is not having any of that, he pulls her hand making her climb onto the bed so he can comfort her properly. Jesse is worried he hasn't seen her like this is in a long time and he regrets that he is the one that is causing her pain (not that he could have helped it much). Whispering an old lullaby into her ear he can feel her grip on his gown loosening and her head getting heavier on his chest and he knows that she is finally falling asleep. Wiping the last of the tears off her face he simply put his arms tighter around her and goes back to sleep himself.

* * *

Gina Perrello knows that she comes across as a hard bitch she didn't get to where she was at her age by being nice, but she's not all bad and even she can admit that her heart stopped when she found Jesse on the floor of the Med room. She had heard what Dr. Taylor had done to get the suspension and while it is obviously against protocol she's not sure the length of punishment was deserved. She knows she has to make the call even if he's on suspension it is still his department, his team and he has been here a long time, picking up the phone she types in the number.

"Dr Taylor" he answers clearly distracted and she takes a breath,

"Dr Taylor its Gina Perrello, your replacement while on leave, I am sorry to call you while your on leave but somethings happened that I think you should know about."

She can hear Dr. Taylor taking a deep breath bracing himself for whatever bad news he knows she going to give him. "Nurse Jesse had a heart attacked today and while he is expected to make a full recovery it was a very serious incident."

Sounding relieved but still concerned "He's alright? How's Leanne? Never mind I am going to come in." Dr. Perrello tries to answer the questions that got rapid fired at her before she realises that there is no one there but the dial tone and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Dr Taylor was walked into emergency to a different ER than usual the effect that's Jesse's heart attack has had was obvious. Walking past doctors and nurse stopping every now and then to have a quick chat to people. He walked past the break room where the new residents were sitting in the break having changed into their civilian clothes but hadn't had the heart to leave. Knowing that they needed some comfort she stopped and walked into the room.

"I heard it has been a rough night." They didn't even have the words to express the night they had.

"Was it because he got hit? Should we have made him get checked out?" Christa asked the question obviously playing on her mind.

"Now I don't know exactly what happened today but I do know a few things: Jesse can look after himself, if he was hurt bad enough he would have said and you are all doctors too and know that it takes years for the kind of blockage that caused this and most of all Jesse is going to be okay and that is the most important thing." Seeing they are on their way to accepting his words he decides it's time to move on. "Go home or go drink whatever you need to do to move forward from this".

Leaving the room he makes his way to Jesse's hospital room he wanted to try and catch up with Leanne but everyone seems to think she has gone home but she is not answering her phone and that is worrying him. Finally getting to the room he quietly knocks before going in, not wanting to wake him if he's asleep. The sight that greets him makes him smile and the worry lessen. Both deep asleep, holding tightly onto each other, the Mamma and Daddy of Emergency at Angles sleeping soundly oblivious to the world around them. Slipping out of the room to visit the nurse's desk to tell them not to disturb them until they wake or there is an emergency he slips back into the room, pulls out a book and waits for them to wake.

* * *

Leanne's first indication that something was not normal was when she started to wake, the beeping noise was not welcome assuming it was her alarm clock she buried her head into her pillow realising it wasn't her pillow but an arm Leanne freezes now she is starting to wake she realises she is in the hospital and starts to remember what happened. Deciding just to stay where she was she closed her eyes again thinking to how safe she felt, kissing Cole may have been a step to 'living' as Jesse had requested but she didn't know what it meant that she kept coming back to Jesse, he was her rock and she almost lost him. Turning to hug him closer she tried to keep the tears at bay she almost jumped out of her skin when someone started to speak.

"Not even going to say hello?"

Bolting upright in bed she puts a hand to heart feeling it racing. "Jesus, Taylor are you trying to give me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

"Perrello called told me about Jesse and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay, oh and you will have a few messages on your phone, I was worried and I could get a hold of you".

"Aww you were worried about m-"she is interrupted by Jesse jerking awake in a panic "Leanne! Leanne!"

Fully turning his attention to Jesse "I'm here, I'm here, its okay we're safe" stroking his face he calms and starts coming to reality, the drugs slowing his faculties. "You got to calm down Jess, come on, come back to me, look and me and breathe." She can see his vitals on the monitors and while they are not in emergency territory they are not great either.

When he calms down she realises that he is her saving grace, her calm in a storm and she thinks she is his and while there was the possibility of something with Cole she thinks that there is already an undefined with Jesse, something that she is not willing to let go.


End file.
